


My turn

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bee's prank goes a little too far, and Prowl decides its his turn to get back at the little mini-bot.





	My turn

He grits his dentae, pedes stomping toward the halls as he heads for his berth room, that was the last straw

he was not going to be so forgiving next time, he shut his door, locking it firmly as he tried to wash the smell off of him, "no good..." he mutters as he still hears Bee's laughter along with a few chuckles from the rest of the team 

his pede hits something as it falls over and rolls to him, his lip twitches slightly 

_perfect..._

***

There's a loud shriek from Bee's room, all worried and concern optics (and eyes)  turn to the hallway, only but one bot let's out a small deep chuckle as his optics stay glued to the television as its on some nature show. 

"Prowler?" Jazz mutteres a little bit of concern in his voice, all helms slightly turn to the cyber-ninja

the once yellow and black bot who is now a vivid pink stomps in the room paint dripping behind him 

"YOU!" he pointed his digit at Prowl, "IT WAS YOU!" he shrieked again 

Prowl turned serious again, even though he was failing terribly "I am sorry, I don't know what you're talking about Bee." he said as he held back a grin, he stood up quickly arms crossed 

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Bee hissed "THIS HAS YOU'RE NAME ALL OVER IT!"

oh Bee was surely pissed, "perhaps it was you're faulty imagination that did this to you" he stared at him "now if you excuse me," he walked pasted Bee as he ran to his room 

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS PROWL!" Bee's shrieked again through the hall way 

once in the safety confinement of his room, he let out a loud long laugh, until his breathing almost stopped he chuckled to himself keeping a nice framed picture of a vivid pink Bee on his night desk.

Definitely going on the christmas card next month.


End file.
